Lady Hermione
by sUndaNce1
Summary: ITS UPDATED PPL! sorry...Hullo! This is myfirst Fan Fic..Hope u enjoy it!I think im gonna stop witing fan fic because i tnk i SUCK at it..well tel me wat u think!
1. That day had to come...

Harry lay asleep on the couch an empty baby's bottle in his hand. His shirt buttoned up unevenly and little baby James lying in one of Harry's arms sucking on a button of his father's shirt. Hermione laughed which woke Harry up with a start. He stared down at his wet shirt.   
'Yuck, baby drool.' He said lifting James up and handing him to Hermione.   
"Silly Daddy!!" Hermione said as she lay James down in his crib.   
Harry had changed into his black robes, which had nothing to suck on. He was filling James' bottle up with warm milk. Hermione watched Harry hum and fumble around the kitchen from the doorway. But little did the Potter family know they were being watched. By the same person who had watched Harry's parents' years ago. Hermione's face fell as she watched Harry. Harry stopped humming slowly. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. Very tightly. Harry laughed.  
'Good morning to you to Hermione.' And returned her hug. She let go of him.  
'You self hearted bastard. Don't you know what day it is? The day your parents died. The day Dumbledore warned us! And I can feel it Harry! We're begin watched.' Hermione said panicked. Harry put the bottle on the counter and shook Hermione by the shoulders.   
"Hermione don't worry! We've got Ron and other on the look out. Voldemorts not likely to return.' Harry said smiling slightly.  
"But what if he does." Hermione snapped grabbing the bottle and walking into James' bedroom. James wasn't in his crib. Hermione gasped but heard baby talk from behind the door. Hermione was shocked. She glanced at the crib. The sliding door hadn't been slid down for James to get out.   
"Harry." Called Hermione. Harry came in hands in pockets and chewing ona piece of toast.  
"Mmm?' He said looking from Hermione to his breakfast.  
'Its James. I put him in his crib earlier but I came into the room just now and he's on the floor behind the door. Get any ideas how that happened? I even closed the door.' Hermione said shakily. Harry looked thoughtful munching slightly.   
"I can't explain it Hermione. Just don't keep him alone. Keep him with us at all times. Only god knows wat might happen if he leave him here.' Harry said picking James up and carrying him to his high chair. Hermione turned to leave when she thought she heard ina deadly whisper: 'Dammnit." Hermione shuddered and slammed the door a bit harder than she intended to.  
Hermione buttered herself a piece of toast but didn't eat it. She made herself some coffee but didn't drink it. Hermione got her papers that needed to be sorted out for the ministry. But didn't sort them. Hermione moaned and rubbed her eyes.  
'Was sup?' Harry asked Hermione making James hover above his head.  
'I can't eat, I can't drink and I cant work I can't concentrate full stop!' Hermione snapped and threw her stone cold coffee into the sink.  
'Oh sorry. Is it us?' Harry said bringing James back down to earth.  
'No...' Hermione sighed flopping down on the sofa next to them she magiced James' crib inn the lounge and rested a snoozing James in it.   
Suddenly their front door burst open with a flash of green light.   
'Fucking hell!' Harry Yelled and ran to the door. There in front of him stood a man taller than Harry with exactly the same green eyes only his skin was paler and his long white fingers looked like spider legs. Voldemort was at their house. Hermione gasped and grabbed James. She held him tight to her chest.  
'Harry Potter. A proud father at last.' Voldemort snarled and then laughed evilly he stepped into their house shoving Harry into a wall and looking around.   
"There he is." Voldemort said walking over to Hermione. Hermione stepped further away from Voldemort a determined look on her face. ' Don't try that face with me girl. Lily Potter gave me that look clutching that fool-' Voldemort said pointing to Harry 'and look where she is dead.'   
"Lily wasn't prepared. We've known for ages.' Hermione snarled back. Harry looked at her with shock on his face from behind Voldemort.  
"Clever girl.' Voldemort said very close to her face. 'Join me and we can raise this child together.' Voldemort said slipping an Arm around Hermione. Hermione faced him and spat in his face.  
' You leave this family alone Voldemort!' Hermione snapped. Voldemort wiped the spit from his face but punched Hermione.   
Hermione fell to the floor clutching her bleeding cheek. But her arm was still rapped around James. She ran to the door and reached it before Voldemort put the crucio spell on Harry. Harry yelled and squirmed. Voldemort kicked him ill Harry was out cold and preformed the crucio curse once more. Hermione knew he put Harry out so he couldn't help Hermione. Voldemort grabbed Hermione round the waist and she fell to the floor Voldemort on top of her. James was crying and Hermione was struggling. Voldemort pinned Hermione to the floor with one hand on her shoulder and tried to pull James away from Hermione. He succeeded.   
'Give me my child back!' Hermione screamed at Voldemort talking a run to jump on his back and pin him but Voldemort turned around and threw Hermione into the wall and then apperated out of site with James.   
"I've lost my child." Hermione failed to cry out as she looked through to blasted open door. ' I've lost my husband and my child.' Hermione wailed and fell to the floor.   
  



	2. Where's my son?

Hermione massaged her hip in which came contact with the wall first. She dried her tears with the back of her hand, which smudged her muggle eyeliner. She stood up and leaned against the wall for support. She saw Harry lying on the floor unconscious. Hermione picked up her dress and stomped over to Harry. She kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his cold cheek.  
"Arugh!" Harry mumbled and put a hand to his forehead. He opened his eyes fully and spotted Hermione. "Hermione! You're not a ghost are you?" Harry said stupidly. Even though this was a very serious condition she had to laugh.   
"No Harry. But I'm afraid James will be if we don't get him back." She said quietly. Harry sat up abruptly.   
"Where did that bastard take him!?' Harry snapped. "You better bring him back Voldemort!" Harry yelled. Hermione shook her head.   
"Harry. We've got to get the ministry, Dumbledore and all our friends on the look out. Sirius if we have to!" Hermione said shaking his shoulders. Then she remembered Harry shaking her shoulders earlier this morning telling her it would be all right. Harry broke down and fell to the floor. This was the first time Hermione had seen him do that. He looked like a little baby crying on the floor.   
"I told you I wasn't a good father Hermione." Harry yelled grabbed his hair pulling his face to his knees.   
"Don't say that Harry." Hermione snapped. "Look back at what you were doing earlier with James! Was he laughing? Enjoying himself?" Harry nodded. "Well then!" she snapped. Then Hermione broke down. Was that the last time they would ever see James? Would James be able to see them when he grew up? Hermione let Harry take her into his arms and they sat on the floor together silently crying.   
Harry pasted up and down the corridor holding his brandy in his hand and muttering. Hermione sent off owls explaining the tragedy. She starred out the window sipping her coffee. Suddenly there was a smash. Hermione stirred around. Harry had thrown his brandy out the door, which was no longer on its hooks of course. Harry was mumbling curse words over and over he was red faced and shaking. Hermione flinched as he walked into James' room and smashed the crib into the wall.   
Hermione finished her coffee and stormed into the room with Harry.  
"Do you wanna smash this to?" she said angrily. Harry looked at her. "Smashing isn't going to help anyone!" Hermione said calming down.  
Later on the whole Weasley family, Dumbledore and other former classmates were in the Potters home. Everyone one making them selves at home when Hermione wandered out to get some fresh air. Hermione leaned on their muggle mailbox, which they never used but liked it anyway. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist. It was Voldemort. He was holding a towel which had sleeping powder on it but before the towel reached her mouth she as able to scream.  
"HARRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!! HELP!' And then passed out. Harry heard the scream he looked out the window and saw someone disappear with Hermione.   
  



	3. How very, so damn familiar...

Hermione woke up in a bed of hay. Her eyes hadn't come into focus yet but heard a baby crying. She could see a cradle draped with black and red cloth in the distance.   
"Alas! You have awoken." Voldemort said staring at her through a glass vial. Hermione rubbed her eyes. She was in a dungeon. Voldemort smiled evilly at her.  
"Where am I?" Hermione said sleepily. Voldemorts smile flickered.   
"That's for me to know. And I would prefer you not to find out. Now, your child hasn't shut up. What have I missed? I have fed him." Voldemort said standing over the child. Hermione knew what he had forgot.   
"Love." She said getting up and walking over to her child. Voldemorts smile vanished completely.   
"I do not need love to teach I child Dark Arts." Voldemort snapped. Dark Arts! Hermione eyes narrowed as she held James to her.   
"James is my child! His father and me would like him to go to Hogwarts and learn Against the Dark arts! Go have your own child if you want him to learn Dark Arts. Why our child anyway?" Hermione snapped. Voldemort cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand. Very tightly.   
'But my dear. The father would have said no if I hadn't twisted things! You think Harry would have said yes? He was scared he would lose his child. Or his life. I couldn't kill a Potter child ages ago. So if I can't kill I will make him mine." Voldemort said icily. Tears ran down Hermione cheeks as she saw something moving in a glass bowl.   
"Ah yes. Your husband and little search party are looking for you. Of course, They won't." Voldemort laughed. Hermione spotted an open door as Voldemort bent over his glass bowl. Hermione had James Voldemort wasn't looking. She sprinted.   
But Voldemort was fast that he caught up to her. He grabbed Hermione by the hair.   
"I really should put chains on you!" Voldemort yelled. Hermione started crying again. "Crying brings no mercy girl!" Voldemort snapped. He clicked his fingers and Hermione was chained and gagged to a chair. She was still chained holding James.   
"So my dear? Is James Potter to be taught dark arts by his mother?" Voldemort said standing up above Hermione. Hermione tried to think with all the tears rapidly pouring down her cheeks. What would Voldemort do to James or her if she refused? Hermione was never taught to teach Dark arts. She was taught against them. She shook her head.   
"Are you sure? Maybe I should take James there and say...torture him in front of your eyes? Or maybe HARRY perhaps? In front of you. So you can watch your bad mistake. I'll ask you again. Is Hermione POTTER to teach the James POTTER dark arts?" Voldemort said with pleasure. Hermione didn't want anything to happen to James or Harry. She nodded.  
"Aha! What was that! A nod?" Voldemort asked with glee. Hermione nodded again, regretting it. She snapped his fingers and the gag and chains disappeared. He clapped his hands and Hermione's lavender and gold gown turned into a black and red one. Her fluffy brown hair had turned sleek and black with to pieces or hair red. The heart Harry had given her around her neck turned to a scull. Hermione Potter was now a servant to Lord Voldemort. Every thing was black and red. James' cradle, sheets, clothes.   
"Now since you probably won't do what I ask anyways, it's time to put you under a little spell." Voldemort laughed evilly. Hermione's eyes widened. The imperius curse was put upon her. She was now to do whatever he said, whenever he said it.   
"Now put him to bed. He shall be fed later." Voldemort said. Hermione did what he said. Straight away. "Now go to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you." Voldemort said watching his bowl again. Hermione heard familiar shouts, even thought they didn't really register. "Hermione!" it was calling. But Hermione was a servant of Lord Voldemort now. No one mattered but him.  
Hermione was worked on her feet all day. Teaching her son was one thing, learning from Voldemort was another. She was now pure evil. She was taught the best of Dark Magic there is and from the one person he knows it all. She was of course, taught that pleading brings so mercy. Did Voldemort know that Harry had found out where Hermione was? Hermione lay her sleeping son in his cradle. She had no love for him anymore. Hermione down on the end of Her bed at the end of the dungeon. She heard familiar shouts. Voldemorts and someone else's shouts. But who? He sounded so familiar.   
"Oh Hermione come here!" Voldemort yelled in a disgustingly sweet way. Hermione obeyed.   
"This man clames to be your husband. But you don't know him do you? Never seen him in your life, have you?" Voldemort hissed in her ear. Of course not a little voice told her to say. Hermione starred into those familiar bottle green eyes. How damn familiar. She glanced at her companion's eyes. Bright red. Not the colour of her child's. But the spell was too strong for her.  
"Of corse I haven't." Hermione said slowly. Voldemort grinned at Harry.   
"See I told you. She does not know you. I suggest you leave before something happens." Voldemort said calmly. Hermione's eyes glanced over the bright red scar. How very so damn familiar. Harry glanced Heart broken at the new Hermione. Suddenly something came out of her mouth that Voldemort didn't control her to say.  
"Wait." Hermione said as she took slow steps over to Harry. She ran her finger over his scar.   
"How so familiar." Hermione said. Was she fighting the spell? Harry's lips curled into a little smile. Voldemort choked on whatever he was drinking. What is this girl? You do not know him! Kill him! He is an impostor! He wants your child! He wants to turn your child good! He'll destroy your precious work! Voldemort screamed in her mind. Hermione gripped her hair. She was trying, trying very hard but it was too strong. She looked up and shoved Harry into a wall finding his heart beat the also locate his pulses.  
"That's it girl. Kill him." Voldemort muttered. Harry looked shocked.  
"Hermione no! Remember? Remember Hagrid! Remember Hogwarts express! Remember Neville- remember? His toad? Remember how bossy you were? Remember Fluffy? The trap door! Second year- remember? The Chamber of secrets remember? 3rd year! Sirius! Buckbeack- Lupin! Oh remember Hermione?" Harry pleading. Hermione stopped wresting with him. Those things were so familiar. Suddenly everything wasn't fuzzy. Her mind registered. What was she doing with Harry? Why was she trying to kill him? Hermione looked shocked. Harry eased.   
"You!" Hermione snapped. And she charged over to Voldemort.   
"Lady Hermione! You surely don't know this man?" He asks Hermione calmly.  
"More than you know Voldemort!" Snapped Hermione and suddenly she preformed the avada kadavra spell on Voldemort.   
"Hermione you-you know that's um illegal." Harry said smiling. Hermione walked over to him and clutched him tight.  
"Even though I'm the Hero, let's say you defeated. Him once again Harry Potter." Hermione grinned tapping his scar. Suddenly they heard baby laughter. Hermione and Harry laughed.  
Hermione and Harry sat cuddled on the porch steps listening to the muggle radio. Suddenly N'Syncs- this I promise you came on. Harry sat up.   
"Dance with me?" He said standing up and holding out his hand. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around him.   
"I'm glad you found me." Hermione sighed.   
"Ha, Ha. Why?" Harry grinned.  
"Because I wouldn't be able to dance with you again ever." Hermione said lifting up her black and red gown.  
"I liked your new look." Harry grinned. Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face. "Keep that dress won't you?" He said, "Lady Hermione." Harry laughed.   
~~The End~~  
  



End file.
